redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here or here or here. Taadaa!! And once again the day is saved by the Long Patrol Girl! By the way...heard you were looking for a picture. *cough* I'm open again *cough* --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe. A hhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggeeeeeeee one. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It should be 2493-6596-4638. I got that from my trainer card, but I may have to wait until another forum comes back online if that one doesn't work for you. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 22:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) dude!!!! that would be totally awesome!!!!!!!! im about to read another book too Hi Blue! Would you PLEASE get on shout-box if you're still here? Thank you! ;) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 02:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had a chance to put it in yet, strangely. I'll tell you when I do.-----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 11:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) yes there is, and i have links on my page. only, Teagan isn't my char... it's Otterwarriors... she just let me use her for my fan fic... so, all of those characters on that slideshow, arn't mine.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah! That's awesome!! I left a message on his talk page. Thanks for telling me! :) It seems that Science-Fiction-loving-Redwall-Readers are sometimes found; I know a few girls on here who like Star Trek: Next Generation, and my school buddy likes Star Wars. I'm more of a Trekkie/Whovian m'self, but, oh well. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Curses! I am late to reply, still, I am quite alright.--Penglens Who needs logic? 22:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Does he try to explain everything about the show to you? That's how I am with my non-Doctor-Who-watching friends. LOL! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Angels are aliens that are "Quantum Locked", ie: turn to stone when you look at them. If you blink or look away, they become alive, and if they grab you, you are transported back in time where you end up dying before you were even born; they feed off the energy that comes from that. I explain a lot of it to my friends at school because I'm obsessed with it. It's up pretty high on my "LPG Likes" list, up there with Redwall and Captain Kirk. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) That was weird. You TOTALLY just left shout-box. I think that your computer kicked you off, but I don't know. You could just be having me think that but secretly hate me and be using that as an excuse.... --Rose the Fearless! ~Brockkers~ 03:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh.... I made you a picture, Bluestripe!! Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 20:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I added you. Your code work :D -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 13:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe! Come on the shoutbox! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It says that for me too...how about we double check our codes; that is, see what they are on MK Wii and compare them with the ones we gave each other? -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 17:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I think you did, Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! :D Too bad about the upload thingy. :'( You don't have a camera? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) New Update I just updated Thornclaw Braveheart: The Coming of the Stoat. New and awesome villain. Check it out for yoreself. Thorny --Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 15:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ? Why don't you?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Bluestripe. Traitor revealed! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 19:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ..... I don't really want to, sorry, I already asked hethren, I have plans for my account, and they are not to be a redwall wiki ad, sorry. You could ask richard.....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) One word... I can tell you in one word how I'm feeling: math-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'll have to disprove that, I'm good at math, I just missed a week from my trip, so i have 2.5 lessons to do today....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ok.... i see.......-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he is a fictional character.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 00:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE ON BLUESTRIPE THE WARRIOR- WILL FINISH BY THE END OF MAYHolly Vorsicht der Nacht 21:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) um no. thats just wot they do when babies are born. don't ask me why.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wii Play ( UGH!! ) The Force Unleashed Cabela's Big Game Hunter NEW Super Mario Bros. Wii MarioKart Wii Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii Sports and Resort Not counting GC games. I plan to buy Monster Hunter Tri. WiiWare: Donkey Kong Country 3 FF: My Life As A King LoZ: OoT Ejaxk it's a girl named Tylee, and no, my message said quite clearly, "anyone who wants to draw the pine marten for me".-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) chocolate brown pine marten with an off white under belly, a buckler strapped to her belt, and a sword in a sheath, wears a red tunic, and has grey green eyes. she is Ublaz Mad eyes daughter.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Bluestripe Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 14:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 16:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! I hate the ending >P Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 08:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) just wanted to drop by and say hi :) Just wanted to drop by and say hi :) hope things are well :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I just rented SMG from our library. It's a total blast, that'll probably hold me over for another two years if I actually buy it soon. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 19:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't wait to hear Rosalina's story, so I just found it on Youtube...they make a lot of assumptions, but it's still sad anyway. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I suppose i could draw the active users. but that would take a big scanner, and a large peice of paper. i'll get on it today! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you know her story?I don't want to spoil it if you don't know. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hey hey hey! *hugs Bluestripe*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC)